


ClockWork Rose

by Xireana_Prime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blacksun, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Filth, Goldilocks - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Time Travel, arkos, blackdragon, blackrose - Freeform, canonXFoc, clockrose, comedy fanfiction, lemon romance, pinkego, rwby smutt, speedwitch, timetravel, whitebull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: Some people think soul-mates are just a load of Bull. But what if they were real? what if there really was a person out there who would be perfect for you?In the world of Remnant it is common that after your 18th birthday, you get a random mark on your body. One Ruby Rose get's her's the night of her birthday and she's just as surprised as her mate.RWBY (C)RoosterTeeth/Monty OmFanfiction (C) XireanaPrime





	1. Thorns

Legends, Myths, and stories scattered throughout time. Humans had grown fond of retelling tails of Valor, horror, and mystery. From Heroes to Villains. Stories are always being retold to the next generation. Some to learn, some to intrigue, and others... to warn.

But at this time, the story doesn't begin with "Once upon a time" But begins in a world not too different from our own, in a Kingdom Called Vail, On a small Island called Patch...

"Dad, Can I head into Vail? I need some more Dust rounds for Crescent Rose!"

A man looking at the stack of papers he needed to grade. Eye slightly twitching. "Go ahead, why don't you grab something for you and your sister to eat while you're at it." He yawned, tiredly, handing her a couple Lien.

A young woman in a Lolita styled dress looked surprised at her father. "Really? Thanks, Dad!"

He waved his youngest off with a growl. "Bah! With Qrow off on another mission, I've had to do all the cooking-"

The Girl in the Crimson hood snorted.

"Hey, ya want me to take that back?" He warned. A glare appearing on his face.

"No no! Your food is wonderful!" She gave a forced smile. "Even if you end up using the smoke alarm as a cooking timer..." She mumbled.

Her father then tried to swipe the lien back when she blurred to the other side of the room.

"Hey! What have I said about using Semblances in the house?" he snapped.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Not to, because we could hurt ourselves or others."

Taiyang Xiao Long glared at his daughter. "Ruby Rose, you will not speak to me in such a manner again, am I understood?"

Ruby looked to the side. "Yes, sir... I've been jumpy most of the day and I don't know why. I thought Heading out to Vale might ease that."

Tai sighed. "I don't want any of your excuses, young lady. You're lucky I don't have time to discipline you more." Ruby winced. "Now grab your sister and go have dinner. I'll most likely be asleep by the time you guys get back."

Ruby forced herself to go over to her Dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks... Dad. And don't worry, I'll keep Yang in line."

"What this about keeping me in line?"

A busty long hair blond walked into the room. She was warring a puffy sleeved jacket and short shorts. Her tube top was yellow was a flaming heart on the left side. She wore gold bracers and had lavender eyes.

"Just to make sure you don't destroy one of the Cow Kings tables, again," Tai told his eldest, showing a kind smile at her eldest daughter.

Yang scratched the back of her head. "oh...well the jerk shouldn't have gotten ketchup in my hair!"

"Enough! Go on And don't break anything!" Tai called to his daughters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby swung herself onto the back of her sister's motorcycle; Bumblebee. Yang started up her beloved yellow bike and they took off towards Vale.

"So~, you going to tell me what's got your tights all twisted?"

Ruby Sighed. "I don't know, I guess after all these years, I just got...tired."

Yang glanced back at her sister quickly. "Tired? Of what?" Truly confused by her sister's words.

"Of our father acting like he likes me...."

Yang winced. "You never know, he might be having a bad day and not wanting to show it."

"No,' Ruby Scowled. "If he was having a bad day, he'd tell me to go train with him."

Yang's face fell. Knowing all too well her father's habits since their mother died. The busty blond gave a growl. "Why does he hate just you?! We're both from his god-forsaken loins! He should at least hate me too!"

Ruby hugged her sister tighter. "I wish I knew..."

The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Neither sister wishing to pick the previous topic back up. Driving past different parts of Patch, Ruby sighed. She didn't have many happy memories about Patch. Not unless they had Yang or her Uncle in it.

Finally, they were crossing the bridge from Patch to Vale.

Ruby didn't want to think how life back at Patch would be like once her sister left for Beacon. She either needed to get into a Hunter School early or plead to her uncle for an apprenticeship. Both ideas had pro and cons and sadly, neither seemed likely.

Soon enough they came to Cowking, the best fast food place in Vale. Ordering their meal, both sat down to eat and Yang decided to ask about the elephant in the room.

"What are you going to do when I leave?"

Ruby pause in her murdering of her Cheese-Burger. "I'm not sure... I could get an apartment now thanks to all the odd jobs I've been doing and the weapon upgrades for the younger signal students. I suppose that I'll need to get a job. I'm sure one of the weapons shops will be willing to hire me..." She trailed off, unsure on how to continue.

Yang glared at her meal. "Yeah you can do that, then..." Suddenly her face lit up. Yangs lavender eyes glowing slightly. "Maybe you could compete at the Vytal Fest Tournament! Vale's holding it this year! I bet you'll be able to catch a schools eye then!"

Ruby gave her sister a smile. "Sure Yang." She quickly finished off her meal and asked her a question. "Hey Yang, I'm gonna head to Dust till Dawn and check out the new Weapons Magazine, I'll meet at that club you like kay?"

"Sure thing sis. See ya!"

\---

Ruby took her time as she walked to her favored Weapon's shop. She looked at the sky and notice that the moon was coming up. Remnant's moon showered the world below with an ethereal light from it's shattered form.

Picking up a newspaper, the hooded girl read the headline.

"Dust Robberies across Vale! A Shortage in the Making?!"

'Dust...' She absently thought. Not something she really thought about on a daily basis. The mysterious crystals with elemental energy. Through man kinds resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named "Dust" in order to battle the Grimm.

The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. No one really knows where it came from, only that its power was mostly used to fight off the Creatures of Grimm.

Ruby's silver eyes hardened, giving them the look of steel blades.

Like Dust, not much is known about the creation of Grimm. Ruby only knew of the myths about how they came to be. Though she knew the basics and how to kill them. They had nor Aura, meaning: they were soulless. 

"Stupid crooks! Do they have any idea on how this will effect Hunters?" growled the hooded teen. "We protect their worthless hides from Grimm too!"

With a sigh, Ruby tosses the paper into a nearby trash can as she spies her favorite Dust store.


	2. Enter the Reaper

As she Ruby rubbed her head sat in the interrogation room. Listening to the Huntress in front of her berate her for saving the Dust shop keeper. 

'How did an outing to a shop come to this?' She thought irritably. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby had just made it to From Dust Till Dawn and gave a wave to the old man behind the counter.

"I need Burn, Light, and White Dust, please. All refined." Ruby asked.

The old man handed her three canisters and motioned to the wall. She gave a nod and began to fill her canisters. She quickly went back to the counter and pulled out her hard earned Lien.

Putting the canisters into her pouch, Ruby decided to flip through Weapons Magazine to see if they came out with any new Scythe parts for Crescent Rose. She slid on her signature headphones and began to listen to Red as Roses. Yang had insisted that it was her theme song. Ruby thought it was a bunch bull shit.

Too engrossed withing the magazine, and her music a little too loud, Ruby had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Till she was roughly grabbed by the shoulder. She looked up to see a man in a black suit with shades and a fedora hat. he pointed to his ears. So she took off her headphones.

"Yes?"

"Put your hands in the air and gimmie all your dust." He pointed a large machete at her.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in mock confusion. "Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" he cried irked at her slow reaction.

"Oh~." She smirked.

And kicked him through the front bay window.

She stood over the thug's unconscious form and pulled out her weapon. She spun around and flipped her scythe out and slammed the blade into the ground and turned off her music. She started at the group of thugs. They all pretty much looked like the one at her feet. But the leader... he looked different.

He wore a white overcoat and a Bowler hat. His hair was bright orange and had a gray ascot tied around his neck. He had on black slacks and had a simple black red and white cane. But in Remnant, anything could be a weapon.

Ruby stared the leader down as he puffed on his cigar. and irritated green eye glared back.

"Well?" he looked around the group of men around him. "Get her." 

Ruby stood her ground as the group of thugs charged at her. She gave the leader a smirk before laying into the mob. Men in suits were be tossed into the air left and right, broken shades and knocked off hats dispersed about the street.

She turned back to the leader.

"You worth every cent." The crook sarcastically sighed. "Really you were." He looked back at Ruby. "Well Red, It's been fun but" He used his cane to put out his cigar. "It's time we part ways." he then pointed his cane at her and the bottom flipped up to make a gun sight. 

He then fired a shot at Ruby, who took a shot as well. Both bullets connected head on and made a cloud of debris. Blocking Ruby's view of the thief. The cloud quickly cleared and she found the man vanished, only to hear a fire escape clatter. She spied said crook clambering up a nearby building.

The scythress looked to the old man and asked. "You be okay if I get him?" She was given a nod from the elder.

She took off like a shot after the thief. Using her semblance and the kick off her weapon she was able to get up on the top the building in a matter of seconds to see the bowler hat guy getting into a Bullhead.

She turned her scythe into it compact form and began shooting at the air vehicle.

He saw her and snarled. "Persistent little brat." He pulled out what looked to be a Burn crystal and chuckled. "End of the line Red!" He tossed the dust at her and shot it. making an explosion. 

Ruby closed her eyes preparing for the pain. She could hear his laughter at her predicament. But nothing happened. No pain, no burning sensation, nothing. She opened her eyes to find a purple glyph had blocked the attack.

The clicking of heels was heard and Ruby turned to find a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun with glasses on. She wore a typical female business suit minus the jacket. Instead of that she had a tattered purple cape on and was waving about what appeared to be a... cattle crop?

The woman then adjusted her glasses and summons the glass from the dust shop's broken window and made it fly towards the Bullhead.

Ruby, not wanting to be seen slacking, shot at the aircraft as well. the thief went deeper into the bullhead and out came a woman. She couldn't tell what she looked like, only that she wore heels and had dust infused clothing, seeing how it flared to life when she swung her arm towards them and fireballs at them.

Both Ruby and the huntress dodged them until an orange glow appeared under their feet. A type of fire Glyph from the few second she saw it. The jumped out to the way of the explosion and she got up to see they got away. 

Ruby checked her cloak and was relieved that there was now holes in it. Putting away her weapon, the hooded girl went up to the huntress.

"Thank you for the save. I'm Ruby Rose." She introduced herself to the woman.

\-----------------------------------------------

'Oh, that's why....' Ruby gave a subtle glare at the woman. 'Last time I try to be cordial after a battle...' 

"Now if it was up to me, you be sent home...with a pat on the back" the woman stated, looked at her scroll.

'Maybe she's not so bad after all...' The Scythress thought for a moment.

"And a slap on the wrist!" She added a slap to the table with her crop.

'Nope. Scratch that one.' The girl mentally sighed.

"But someone would like to speak to you..." She stood from the interrogation room doorway for soe one to enter.


	3. Cookies are a Girl's Best Friend

Ruby would have thought many different things would have happened when her sister and her split ways that evening.

Stopping a dust robbery and then talking to the Headmaster of a school?

Not in a million years.

So the Scytheress sat in front of one Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the best Hunter school in Remnant.

With a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose... you have Silver eyes..." He commented.

Of all her wired traits..... She really didn't care for how much her eyes looked like her mothers. That was a whole other can of worms. She wished her eyes were more like her uncle's....That would have been so cool!

But the cookies....she wanted them badly...She didn't eat enough cause of the amount she was given and her dad-Taiyang, knew that.

'Damn semblance, and damn Taiyang too for good measure.' She grumpily thought.

Ozpin started to speak again. "So where did you learn to do this?" He asked while nodding towards the screen of Goodwitch's tablet.

At that moment Glynda started to show the video of the fight against Ruby and Torchwick.

"Signal Academy...?" She replied confused.

He lifted a brow at her. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" 

Ruby looked down at the plate of cookies. They were chocolate chip... "Well, one teacher in particular." She quietly admitted.

Ozpin hummed idly. "I see..." 'She still had the cookie addiction like I remember...' He gave a nod for her to go ahead and 'attack' the plate of treats.

Ruby took one; milliseconds after her tongue tasted the sugary treat she took another. She then began to devour them and an inhuman pace. "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." He commented.

With a mouth full of cookies Ruby talked again. "Mmmm, Thash Muh unkul (That's my uncle)"

At seeing Ruby talking with her mouth full he arched his eyebrow. 'What has Taiyang been teaching her?'

Soon as Ruby heard her words she turned red and quickly wiped her face to try again. "Sorry... that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!"

As Ruby was moving her arms about it made him remember the happier times. As soon as Ruby was done moving comically Ozpin spoke again.

"So I've noticed." he had an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face.

He then leaned towards her. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin inquired.

"Well..." Ruby whispered before pausing for a second. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." She stated. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people, my parents-Uncle always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it'" Upon saying that she let out a little giggle before accelerating her speech again. She rubbed the back of her head. Embarrassed at her hero-worshiping of all hunters moment.

When Ozpin looked at her ramble about being a huntress he was reminded of the past once again.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked when Ruby seemed to finish.

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon." She easily stated.

"Hello" He greeted.

She gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you."

Resting his hands on his cane, Ozpin asked. "So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

'Just like I remember...' Ozpin thought while looked towards Glynda who just rolls her eyes.

Despite what Ozpin knew his colleague's opinion he turned to Ruby.

"Well okay."

Ruby began to smile a wide smile and was about to jump for joy. But Ozpin interrupted her before she even started. "Now Miss Rose I'm sure your family worried about you. So why don't you go home and tell them the good news, and give your father this letter for me, you'll leave with your sister to go to Beacon the day after tomorrow."

She didn't care, she was free! And going to Beacon!

"I almost forgot what time it is. Thank you, Professor Ozpin." With that Ruby took the letter and ran off to go meet up with her sister.

"I still don't get why you do this from time to time Ozpin." His colleague said.

"You'll see Glynda. Everything will be as it should." He stated. Walking off to the market.

His deputy groaned. "Even after all these years, you still have to be so damn cryptic." She looked to her friend and snapped. "Where are you going anyways? It's nearly midnight!"

He gave her a smile. "I'm going to pick up my imported coffee. The shipment was ready and this way I don't get mobbed by fangirls..." He gave a shiver. 'The bane of good looking men.'

Glynda saw the shiver. "Once you get your soulmate, I'm sure she'll have no problem thinning those out for you."

As Ozpin walked away he gave a quiet chuckle. "You have no idea, Glynda...no idea..."

\------------------------------------

Ruby was practically over the moon. 

'Free, free, free! I'm free!' She thought while speeding through Vale. 'Two years ahead and I don't have to deal with Taiyang ever again!' She looked about for her sister's bike: Bumblebee.

She had just found it in front of a club called: Tirbus Ursa. 

"You've got to be kidding me...again?" the girl groaned. Hoping her sister wasn't in there.

Out from the one-way windows came a man in a partial suit. He was unconscious and out follows her angry older sister.

"Yang?" She asked.

Said sister looked up. "Oh...hey Sis..." She knew she was in trouble.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby asked. Her good mood gone.

Yang looked away and mumbled. "It's a long story..."


	4. Reminiscing

It was a peaceful morning at Beacon. Early enough to where the teenagers were still snoozing and the Teachers haveing their last bit before calm before the day started.

In the dorms, where a set of precariously built bunk beds, a streak of light peeked through the curtains and shined into the face of the young team leader. The young girl squirmed and groaned trying in vain to hide from the ray of sunlight. After a few minutes of trying to hide, she finally gave in and got up.

Red tipped black hair stuck out in all directions as tire silver eyes blinked as she rubbed the sleep from them. The curtain around her top bunk was moved to the side so she could survey the team's dorm room. 

On the far side of the room, opposite her own, was a secondary set of oaky-rigged bunk beds. Surprisingly, her sister was on her team. She was sleeping sprawled out on the top bunk, a leg dangled off the edge. Her sister in a pair of boxers and a yellow tank with her burning heart emblem in the center of it in black.

Below Yang on the bottom bunk, was her sister's partner; Blake Belladonna. Her hair was jet black, with gold eyes and a signature black bow atop her head. She was curled up in her bed, not unlike a cat would. Black wore a black robe that she had called a Night Yakuta. It only went up to mid thigh.

Between the pair of bunks, was a bookshelf. Filled mostly with Blake's books; Ruby's fairy tales and the teams school books.

Ruby took extra care getting out of bed, so she would wake her own partner, who was sleeping on the bunk below her own.

Once her feet touched the floor, the young huntress glanced to check on her. Ruby's partner being one Wiess Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Wiess had very pale skin. and white-blue hair that resembled snow. Her eyes were an icy blue with a single scar across her left eye. Wiess wore a simple babydoll night grown in a color very close to that of her eyes. An expensive landscape painting was on the wall of her bunk.

Ruby didn't really understand the need of such an expensive thing in their dorm, but Wiess was an heiress. So it came with the territory.With a sigh, Ruby went into their shared bathroom and got ready for the morning. 

Her uniform and cloak hanging on the back of the door, she turned on the shower and wait for the water to heat. As she brushed her teeth, Ruby noticed the mirror fogging up and made a dash to her shower.

Using her strawberry scented bathing supplies, she quickly cleaned herself of the previous day's grime. Thanks to her Semblance, it made the shower extremely quick. A good thing for her fellow teammates.

She began to reminisce about how she met her team during Initiation...

\----

Ruby was the first one awake in the ballroom. She didn't feel the need to show that morning seeing how she didn't do anything too strenuous.

"Except explode at the first girl I meet," she mumbled.

Yes, she had exploded and not in an emotional sense.

Psychically. 

The girl she had tripped into had gotten angry and shook a bottle of purified dust into her face.

Making her sneeze....

which caused the dust particles fly about her face to ignite...

and explode.

Covering the girl in front of her to be covered in soot and create a small crater in Beacon's courtyard.

That was yesterday and it was a new day. Ruby was positive that it was going to go well!

\----

The universe just loved making a liar out of her. 

Good feeling gone.

She was now standing at the cliffs separating the Academy from the Emerald Forest. All of the first year students were standing abreast along the top of the cliff on square panels.

Professor Ozpin stood by with Glynda Goodwitch. He began to explain what they were doing there. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda continued. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. 

Ruby was now having a very bad feeling. "Oh no....."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The headmaster suggested. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's distressed cry of "What?!" was heard but ignored by Ozpin. The silver haired male even seemed to get a bit of amusement from her reaction. 

Glynda shook her head at one of her oldest friends knowing his quirks for boredom.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." He explained.

Ruby shivered. 'Riveting Professor. You had me at OR YOU WILL DIE!' 

But Ozpin continued on like he didn't just scare the shit out of the new students. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." 

He took a drink from his mug. "Are there any questions?" 

Jaune was about to ask one, but the headmaster simply turned to face the forest and gave instructions to them.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone readies themselves on the tile the stood on.

Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand. 

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" He stumbled out. Missing as Wiess was launched off the cliff.

"No. You will be falling." He replied.

Jaune, still somehow missing the other students being launched continued his verbal stumbling. "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin must have been holding in a smirk. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Jaune, who at this point in Ruby's mind must be blind, had missed Nora and ren being flung into the air.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Was Jaune's eloquently put reply, to Ozpin's answer to his previous question.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" A second before Ruby joins her.

The rush of the wind was amazing.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY-!" Jaune had started to ask but was the last to be shot into the air.

If one would ask what it looked like from the teacher's perspective, Glynda would have said 'A cloud of students' that were now making their descent into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. 

Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink, hiding the grin as he remembers his own initiation day.

'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' He thought idly. 

\------

Turning off the water, Ruby grabbed her red bath sheet to dry herself off and got dressed. Returning to the present time. 

Though she did wonder on about the headmaster's reactions that day.

Once out of the bathroom, Ruby need to make an important decision.

To use the whistle, or not to used the whistle. That was the question.

She stood for a moment in thought, staring at her team. when she heard a groan.

"Ruby...stop staring at us like that...it's creepy."

It appeared her beloved older sister decided to join the living.

"If you want a hot shower better do it now. Other-wise Wiess will use it all~" The young leader tease her sister.

Yang was up and out of her bed, almost as fast as Ruby's semblance. Though the slamming of the bathroom door was unnecessary. The sound startling poor Blake awake.

"Damn-it Yang..." She muttered before sitting up and check to see if her signature bow was in place. The secret faunus noticed her leader already dressed for classes. "Morning Ruby."

The cloaked girl replied with a smile. "Morning Blake! Sleep well?"

"As best as one might expect with Yang's snoring... one would think we were hiding an Ursa Major in here." She jeered slightly at the brawler's sleeping habit.

Ruby winced. "I'll see if the nurse has any of those menthol strips. It should at least lessen the sound." Glancing at her scroll Ruby saw that it as seven am. "We still have an hour before classes, so do you want to shower next or let Wiess have at it?"

Blake waved her off. "I showered last night. Ice Queen can have it."

"Not you too, Blake." Groaned the grumpy heiress.

Both girls turned to find Wiess stretching with a small yawn.

Suddenly all three girls looked to the bathroom door to find Yang walking out.

The blonde gave them a weird look. "What? I can talk a short shower...."

Ruby sighed. "Hot water ran out didn't it?"

Yang turned away. "...so maybe the team next door was showering at the same time..."

Wiess groaned. "Never mind. I'll be fine. Let just get ready for class."

And so the other three girls of the team got ready as Ruby began to roam her thoughts once more about the Initiation...

\---

Soon after Ruby starts to fire off some rounds from Crescent Rose to help her slow down. She might be young but she knew enough of physics. 

And then hit a small Nevermore. 

"Birdie, no!" 

Understanding the laws of gravity and physics, Ruby cut through branches to help slow down her descent and used the kick-back from her rifle to dodge the tree trunks. The shots helped because once she got close to a tree branch she turned her weapon into its scythe form. Caught the branch and landed on the ground and started to run. 

"Yang! Yang! Yang!"

\---

Ruby kept on running in search for her sister. 'I gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! I really gotta find Yang!' she frantically thought. 

"Yang! Yang! Yang where are you?!" She cried. Speeding through the forest looking for the blonde brawler.

"This is bad, super bad... What if I can't find her? What if she found someone already?" She began to pace in a circle. "Okay I know Jaune, he's nice and funny, but I don't think he'd handle my speed very well...there's Blake! Who is also nice... mysterious, but I don't know if she likes me very much after what happened last night." She then wondered, "Who else do I know in this school? Yang, Jaune, Blake, and-!"

Ruby skidded to a stop. She came face to face with Weiss and time seemed to have stopped. It all ended when Weiss turns around and walks away. 

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!"

Ruby stops following her and kicks the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

A few minutes later Wiess came back through the bushes and walks back to Ruby and grabs her by the hood. "This by no means make us friends."

This made Ruby very happy. "You came back!" 

Wiess just drags Ruby away ignoring her victory punches.

\---

"Weiss, what's your hurry?"

"I will not let this test be delayed because you're too slow! I swear if I get a bad grade because you are too slow-!"

At that moment Ruby used her semblance. "What the...?

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me keeping up." Trying to show that she wasn't a burden.

The heiress gave a confused look. "When did you?" 

"My semblance is speed! I don't exactly know how to deal with people. Doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. So why don't we try and get to know each other on the way to the Temple?" She inquired, trying to be civil to her new partner.

Wiess gave the clipped response of: "No. We can do that after we're done with the test." 

"Oh okay.." Dishearted by her stern reply but followed anyways.

The growls were heard and soon enough a pack of Beowulf's emerged from the dense forest.

Wiess was just standing around trying to get into a proper fighting stance.

Ruby, on the other hand, was already in the thick of Beowulf pack, wondering why Weiss was taking so long to fight. 'If she's like this in every fight, there's no living with her!' She thought moodily.

Just before Weiss was about to make her move. The hooded wonder spied a Beowulf sneaking up behind the snow head.

"Look out!"

Ruby ran up to the Beowulf beheaded it with Crescent Rose's scythe form.

In doing so scaring the crap out of Weiss who miss fired and made her fire attack hit a tree. 

"What was that for?!" screeched the fencer. 

"You mean saving you from the Beowulf that was coming behind you to kill you!" Ruby snapped.

"That so was not happening!"

Before Ruby could tell Weiss to look behind her, Weiss saw that the tree that she hit was quickly spreading. 

The Albino grabbed Ruby by the arm and made a break for it. Once they got away Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "What the hell was that?! That should've been easy!"

"Well maybe if you didn't distract me and caused a forest fire!" Wiess retorted.

Ruby growled. "Well if you been fighting from the start and not standing there like an idiot. I wouldn't have had to save you from the Beowulf that was behind you!" 

"That didn't happen! You're just making it up!" Wiess said in denial.

"I 'm not! You can go to Professor Ozpin or Glynda! Ask them since they are observing the test!" Ruby stated, infuriated by the ignorance of her partner.

"Very well! To Whichever Professor is watching us! You can go to Ozpin and tell him to come to both me and Ruby and tell us who is telling the truth!" Whop stomped away from Ruby.

Frustration reaction new levels for the hooded girl watched the heiress leave her sight and took out her scythe and slashed and a tree in anger. cleanly cutting it down as she , who reluctantly followed her partner.

Afraid the heiress would get eaten if she left her alone.

\---

"It's definitely this way. I mean... This way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official! We passed it." The heiress stated finally.

At that moment Ruby had it. She knew when to back down and let people figure things out on their own. A trait that she inherited from her mom from what her dad told her. But unlike her mother who would not step in unless she was asked to.

But Ruby would get irritated and step in when things were getting out of hand. Something Uncle Qrow would do right away no matter what. Which Ruby always thought she only got that from him since she spends so much time with him. "Weiss, just admit it that you have no idea where we are and where we're going. Now, let's try finding our way by-"

The Heiress once again cut her off. "I know exactly where we are! And where we are going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs in frustration. "Please, for the love of Om! Stop! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Oh stop it! You haven't a clue where we are either!" Wiess snapped.

"At least I'm not pretending that I know everything"! Ruby retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wiess asked affronted.

Ruby was tired of placating the frigid girl. "I am saying that you're a stupid jerk and I hate you! As well as that we should try climbing a -!"

"Just keep on moving!" Weiss interrupted once again.

She tried again. "Just keep on moving is your big idea! Why are you so bossy?! Can't we just try my idea and climb a-!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" She snapped.

"Stop treating me like a kid who doesn't know what she is doing!"

"Well, stop acting like a kid!"

Fed up with her, Ruby snapped. "How have I been acting like a kid?! I've been doing everything a huntress should be doing! I even have an idea on how to find our way, but you don't give me a chance! So stop acting like you're perfect and let me help!"

Wiess got into her face. "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet..." she paused before adding. "But I'm still leagues better that you!"

And with that Weiss walked away. Feeling dejected to herself Ruby spoke to herself. "You don't even know me... Why can't we just climb up a tree and see where we need to go?"

\---

As Weiss and Ruby were walking, the hooded girl saw a sleeping Nevermore. Getting a wild idea that since Weiss wouldn't listen to her about climbing a tree to see where to go... That she should just make Weiss ride the Nevermore with her. So she grabbed the heiress's arm and dragged Weiss to the Grimm as soon as they were on the Nevermore took flight.

The snow haired girl was terrified. "Ruby! What were you thinking!"

The adrenaline junkie that Ruby was, calmly replied. "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I'm am so beyond worried!" Weiss retorted.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" She snapped.

She glared at the glyph user. "Well, why don't we just jump?"

A look of horror crossed Weiss's face. "Are you insane?!"

She was met with silence; Ruby had already disappeared. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

\---

Ruby was now free falling to the ground, where she spies people. "HEADS UP!!"

Ruby almost hit the ground when suddenly Jaune crashes sending them both into a tree. "Oohhhh... anyone see the Goliath that hit me?"

The dizziness passes when she shakes her head, she hears a voice. "Eh-hem!"

Looking up, Ruby finds Jaune, hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby..." She greeted tiredly.

Back on the ground, Yang and Blake were looking at the tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

" I..." Yang began.

Before she could continue, several crashing sounds were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaned on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..."

She then suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm Queen of the castle~! I'm Queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!" cried Ren.

She gave a giggle. "Coming, Ren!" And with that skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

" I..." Yang was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby stood up, looking at the monster below. "Whoa!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" She said this as she came in between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The DeathStalker continued to chase after Pyrrha as she ran.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Yang cooled down as Ren ran over to a ditzy Nora. 

Meanwhile, both Blake and Ruby looked up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said while she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

" How could you leave me?!" She cried at Ruby.

" I said jump!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" She's gonna fall," Blake said to Ruby.

"She'll be fine." the hooded girl waved her worries off.

"She's falling." Ren joined in.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment. Jaune smiles at Weiss. "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down. "Oh, God."

The hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, no- Oomph!"

Jaune does a face plant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body. Weiss was not happy about it. "My hero."

Jaune began to groan. "My back..."

The Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes."Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang told everyone.

"Not if I can help it!" As Ruby let out the sounds of battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. Ruby was getting up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. Yang began running forward to help her sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers that pinned Ruby's cape to the ground and preventing Yang from reaching her. 

"Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was struggling with the cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. 

Yang reaching out in vain. "Ruby!"

A white blur raced past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce Ruby. 

"You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior... The last person she thought would help her. 

"Weiss...?"

Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice that she had made. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She looked away. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this. That you can count on me to help you."

As Weiss walks away. "You're fine."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers. "Normal knees..."

She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune made it back to the group. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss looked at everyone. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs."

Ruby nods to Weiss before going on. "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune was happy to hear this. "Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren yelled out to everyone. "Time we left!"

"Right let's go!" Ruby waves to the others she goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner. "What is it?"

Yang staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..."

She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well. The group was heading out of the forest and into another series of abandoned structures as the Nevermore followed them from the air. They spread out as it passed above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws. 

Yang was getting annoyed. "Well, that's great!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker rushing towards them. "Ah, man, run!"

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air. Ren called out to Nora. "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, causing it to retreat. 

She was unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren were now being chased.

Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them from below until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle. 

Forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune winced as he commented. "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora ran up beside him. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. 

Jaune seeing what she's about to do. "W-w-w-wait a second!"

But it was too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and catapulting Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. 

The Ravenette sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing at its body the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang readying her Ember Celica. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approached the quartet of girl who set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leaped from one section of falling stone to the next until they reached the highest bridge on top, just below the cliffs. 

"None of this is working!" Weiss cried out.

Ruby watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm. "I have a plan! Cover me!"

She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

...

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. 

"We gotta move!" Jaune called out.

They all rush towards the Death Stalker as it aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her shield; Akoúo and slashes it with her blade; Milo. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune able to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha could leap over and attack its face. Ren over firing and lands on the stinger when the Death Stalker tried to hit him, shooting at the base between the stinger and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora called out as Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up.

Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked at what Jaune was calling her for before understanding what he wanted. "Done!"

She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield. 

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune bellowed.

Nora nods and then she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaped as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. 

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away from them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

...

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow on its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. 

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" Emphasizing each word with a shot from her gauntlet.

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a pillar, causing the creature to crash into the cliffside. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. 

Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black glyph right next to the caster. "Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss was confident in herself. "Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes Ruby looked at Weiss, worried. "Can you?"

" Of course I can!" She snapped.

Ruby looks onward and as she locks and loaded Crescent Rose. Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind the launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck with its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing her scythe the entire way up. Dragging the large Grimm with her.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last round, and renders the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

" Wow..." Was all Jaune had to say about what he just saw. 

Ruby, her cloak, and petals flowing with the wind looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang looked at Weiss and Blake. "Well... That was a thing!"

\------------

Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard. Ozpin was telling people who their teams were, their team name and who the leader was.

Ruby thought that one of her other Teammates would get team leader since she was so young. Ozpin was now telling everyone the next team. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four more students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug Ozpin went on. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune gaped. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her fine leader was knocked over by her. Making him fall to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin just kept on going. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

He motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin, amid the last round of cheers, commented with a knowing look. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

\---

'To think, that had only been initiation day!' Ruby thought with a smile. That didn't account the events of the last two years. Thwarting dust heists, stopping a Grimm invasion, and the epic food fight in the beginning of First year.

Ruby Rose was now seventeen, the youngest of her team, but far from the weakest.

"Ruby come on! we'll be late again and Professor Goodwitch will make us clean the Arena!" Wiess warned.

Yang chuckled. "You just don't don't want to get any blood on you Wiess clothes."

This caused another groan from the team. "Really Yang? This early?"

Ruby hummed. "How do you keep your clothes from getting stained?"

"That is a Schnee family secret," Weiss stated.

With that, the group headed to class.


	5. Dread

The day's classes had finally come to and end and Teams RWBY and JNPR were more than glad for a couple of reasons.

One: No more Professor Port and his....disturbing descriptive stories.

Two: They got to do their own mix team attacks.

"Alright, guys! Ready to get started?" Cried an excited Ruby. She stood proudly in her red and black lolita styled battle outfit. complete with her beloved crimson cloak.

Wiess stood in her battle clothes, pristine white dress with red collar, looking like she wanted to be anywhere than there. Yang wore her revealing bootie shorts, boob jacket, and yellow tube top, she fixed her black fingerless gloves as she tapped on of her boots against the ground. She was rearing to go. Blake sighed and looked to her partner with endearment. She was in her black bodice with a white crop top and white short shorts. Black stockings with her emblem on them were connected to the tails of the bodice.

Team JNPR was in a similar state, but Nora being Nora was hyper. She had snuck extra syrup during lunch and now she was ready to bounce about the walls of the arena.

Jaune winced when he glanced at Nora. "I think we better before Nora destroys something valuable..."

With a nod, Ruby started up the holo-simulator for the Arena. "How does level three Ursa sound guys?"

Yang punched the air and cried. "Alright! I'm so ready for this! The wait is Un-bear-able! Eh Eh?"

Groans were heard from the awful pun. "Don't quite your day job Yang." Stated Blake.

The blonde brawler pouted with her arms crossed. "No Respect for the art of the pun!"

Ruby ignored her elder sister's antics and connected her scroll to the controls to the simulator and programmed it to level three Ursa.

Both teams then stood together. Each teammate had their weapons at the ready.

A timer was shown on the screen.

3..

"Team RWBY Ready!" Cried the youngest of the group.

2..

"Team JNPR Ready!" Bellowed Jaune.

1...

The holos of Grimm appeared.

"Go!"

The crimson youngster motion for her team to take the left side, while Team JNPR took right.

Yang cocked her gauntlets. "I'll take the ugly one!"

Wiess spun her dust revolver cartridge as she prepared to strike the fake Grimm. "They're all Ugly!"

Ruby just ignored her sister and partner as she charges the first Ursa. Using the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots, Ruby was made air born. Adding in her semblance, she zipped about the battleground spreading rose petals in her wake.

Getting into a bit of trouble, via Ursa paw, said Grimm patted her out of the air and into her sister. Yang decided to pun about her dropping in.

Glaring slightly at her sister's timing. "Really Yang?" She got an unashamed grin in return. With a groan, she shouted out. "Enabler!"

Yang cocked her weapon once more and ran forward as Ruby followed close behind and the two made it through the fray, to their respective partners.

Wiess snapped at them. "Where have you two been?!"

Ruby with her rare moment of sas replied. "How when out for coffee! You know all the cappuccino stuff."

The Heiress looked at her in disdain. "Did you at least get me something?"

"They were out of Wiess-coffee," Yang stated.

Blake snorted. "I have a half of mind to tape your mouth shut Yang."

Yang gave mock teary eyes to her partner. "But don't you love me anymore Blakey?"

"Nope."

Yang gave a dramatic fall to the ground and said. "You cut me to the quick! I mean nothing but my heart at all times!"

Ruby growled at her sister antics. "Yang enough with you movies quotes! We're in the middle of a fight right now."

Yang waved off her sister's worries. "Don't worry! I've-"

she was interrupted by a Holo Ursa bitch slap to the face. making her fly into the nearby wall. Acting like the crater in the wall was nothing. Yang pulled herself from the rubble and smirked at the Ursa that landed a hit on her.

"Is that all you...." Yang trailed off as she saw a piece of her hair float down.

Ruby saw this coming. "Oh, cookies....." She dashed over to team JNPR who were doing better than they were for once.

"Jaune! Jaune!" Ruby cried.

The young knight looked to her after dodging an Ursa paw. "What happened?"

"Ursa gave Yang a trim!" She cried.

Jaune winced. "Yeah, thats a bad..."

"Do you think Phyrra could use her semblance with Wiess's glyphs to slow her down till she's calm?" the hooded one asked.

Jaune gave a nod. "Yeah."

Ruby then sped back to her team and cried. "Wiess! Slow Yang down!" The snow looking child looked to Yang and saw a disaster in the making.

"Got it!" Positioning her Time Dilation Glyph underneath Yang she made it make Yang slowly go backwards.

\---

Jaune had finally made it over to his partner and called out to her. "Phyrra! I need you to make sure Yangs' weapons don't move!"

"Why do you need-" She began, Jaune merely jabbed a thumb at the now flaming blonde. "Got it." Phyrra then ran towards team RWBY.

"Nora! Ren! Cover fire for Phyrra and team RWBY!" 

Nora gave a mad grin. "Let break some legs!"

Ren merely gave a nod as the two began to decimate the holo Ursa.

Phyrra made it to, team RWBY. Ruby gave a nod to her fellow red head and turned to Wiess. "Wiess, on three; Time dilation Glyph at the same time Phyrra uses her semblance on Ember Celica." The heiress gave a nod.

As everyone made it to their places, Ruby began to feel dread in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head of dark thoughts, the young leader made her way to her teammates and sister team. 

"Alright, guys!" Ruby cried. 

"One!" Wiess positioned her weapon Myrtenaster at the ready.

"Two!" Phyrra crept slowly towards Yang, hands glowing gray with her polarity semblance.

"Three!" 

Phyrra held Yang firm as Wiess lit a glyph the had the resemblance to a clock face. and Yang was stopped for the moment. 

Ruby gave a sigh of relief. He shoulder relaxed as the tension that had once been their vanished. The hooded wonder walked towards her enraged sister. preparing to talk some sense into her when the pit of dread returned with a vengeance.

"Blake!"

Ruby spun around to find her dark colored teammate tossed aside by one of the simulated Ursa. Ruby spied on of Blake's Gravity Dust Crystals fly from her pouch onto the Glyph Wiess made.

Wich made the crystal glow and ominous black.

'Oh no...'

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and Yang, Wiess, and Phyrra were blasted away. A black rotating vortex had opened on and began sucking anything nearby into its orifice. 

Sadly Ruby was the only one near it. He beloved crescent Rose was slammed into the floor, the only thing keeping Ruby from being consumed by the vortex of terror. The Young leader couldn't hear anything over the sounds the vortex created.

Phyrra had used her semblance to pin the others to the arena wall by their weapon and armor. 

Ruby felt crescent rose's hold on the ground weaken. Mind numbing fear coursed through her veins. Fear of the unknown grabbed her heart as she looked to her friends and sister. Knowing they couldn't hear her over the vortex looked to Ren and mouthed a sentence before her weapon completely lost its grip.

Ruby was hurtled into the maw of the vortex. Just as soon as the crimson color of her hood was gone, so too did the Vortex vanish with the clap of thunder.

A single mark the only thing left of the occurrence.

"RUBY!"

\---

Ruby couldn't hear or see anything. She could feel the constant force from the spinning. Like when she played around with her father's office chair. But at a higher velocity.

'Velocity? Speed! yes, I got it!' She then forced her body to face toward the invisible for and hope her idea would work.

She began to use her semblance and fight the scientifical force of the black vortex. As she began to move forward Ruby quickly put everything she had into her semblance and started to speed counter-clockwise. She began to feel herself being pulled down as she ran.

Suddenly her vision went white as she was thrown out of what she assumed was the vortex and into some bushes.

'Wait..Bushes? I was in the battle arena!' Ruby quickly fought her way out of the bush and rubbed the dancing spots from her eyes. Once her vision clear she took in her suroundings. She was in what apeared to be in a forest. She could hear growls and shots being fired from all over the place.

"Where in the world am I?" She asked. 

The bushes near her began to ruslte, startling Ruby into pointing her weapon in said direction. The sight that met Ruby was one she'd never forget.

Silver met hazel.

"Afternoon Miss, it would apear that we're partners."


	6. First Impressions

Ruby blinked and blinked again. Her mind must have been broken from the vortex cause what was in front of her couldn't have been real.

"Are you okay Miss?" The young man's voice rang in her ears.

All she could do was shake her head before fainting.

"MISS!"

Ruby felt herself being caught and her world went black.

\----

"RUBY!"

Professor Glynda had arrived to see Yang destroying the arena floor. Ren trying to console Nora who was sobbing. Jaune doing the same for Phyrra and Wiess holding onto Blake for dear life. White then her hair.

The Blonde woman saw that her secretly favorite Student was missing. "Mr. Arc, can you explain what has everyone in such a state fo despair?"

Jaune gave a nod and walked Phyrra over to her other two teammates and whispered something to Ren who gave a nod. 

The young Knight walked over to the Profesor and looked to be just as emotional as the others.

"Jaune... what happened and where is Ruby?" She asked. Forgoing the use of their last names to not seem as cold as stoic as she usually is.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR had decided to do coincided training after classes." He began. "Both teams had agreed on Level three Ursa and quickly began to divide the holo Grimm up between the two teams. At some point, one of the Ursa had clipped Yang's hair and she began to flare up. Ruby had asked for our teams help with subduing her..." A sorrow filled look filtered onto his face. "That was when things went wrong. Wiess was going to slow Yang down, while Phyrra was to hold Yang's weapons down."

Glynda was confused. "That was a sound strategy. But what happened next?"

Jaune took a deep breath and continued. "Blake had been knocked away by one of the Ursa and a gravity Dust fell from her holster and landed on Wiess's glyph and began to activate... What happened next no one would ever expect to happen. There was a large explosion and a black vortex appeared and began to suck anything in its wake. The Fake Ursa and whatever else wasn't nailed down. Phyrra used her semblance to pin everyone to the arena wall... but-" 

Jaune's throat constricted. "Ruby was too close to it. He had wedged her scythe into the floor and was holding on to her weapon. The suction of the vortex was so loud no one could hear what the other said! She had looked to us and said something right before she was taken by the vortex."

Glynda was grief stricken. Her youngest and favorite student was gone.... and she had no idea if she would return. She cleared her throat and states. "Let gather everyone and go meet with the Headmaster."

\---

When Ruby next awoke, the first thing she saw, was a canopy of trees. She sat up with a groan. "Did anyone get the Goliath that hit me?"

"I'd think if there was that level of Grimm in the Emerald forest, the Headmaster wouldn't have set up the Initiation here." commented a male voice.

With a startled 'eep' from the Lolita in red, Ruby was on her feet with her weapon in hand pointed in the direction of said voice. 

Ruby was greeted to the sight of a young man around the same age as herself. He had silver messy hair tied in a low tail. He had a short, wide strip of green fabric around his neck and tucked inside his open-necked shirt. A Cravat she thought it was. The innermost dress shirt was white while his vest was an equal green as his cravat. The suit jacket he wore was a charcoal black with the same green coloring lining the inside. He had rolled his sleeves up to show the inner lining. He wore charcoal slacks tucked into dress boots.

Ruby looked at him in worry when he smiled at her. "You're quite the Excitable one." He held out his hand. "I'm Ozpin. Future Huntsman." HIs eyes were a warm hazel color that was behind a pair of tinted specs. 

Ruby gave him a tentative smile and accepted his hand. "Ruby...Hood. Also future huntsman," She turned red as he cloak. "ah, I mean, HUNTRESS! Future huntress." Ruby tried to calm her embarrassment.

"No worries. I knew what you meant." He paused to pick up his weapon, a familiar looking cane. "It's best we hurry to the ruins before it gets any darker."

The scythress agreed and the two began to treck to the ruins. 

Eventually, Ruby began to get uncomfortable with the silence and looked to her new partner. Ozpin appeared to be in deep thought, his eyebrows twitching now and then. She Tugged at the hem of her skirt, which had ripped from her prompt time travel trip.

'How in the world did I end up going back in time?! This is like something from one of Yang's comics! And to add to that wonderful statement, I end up being in the Emerald forest during Professor Ozpin's initiation and become his partner!!!' Ruby's thought frantically.

Ozpin meanwhile was indeed deep in thought, though not what Ruby would expect...

(She's kinda cute.) Stated a voice.

'Really? Must you comment on every female I come across?' Ozpin moodily thought.

(Didn't know you were into that, Kinky Oz, very Kinky~) Teased the voice.

Ozpin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Why must you be so perverted?'

(Cause you're a stick in the mud for a young adult male. I expected you to have a girlfriend by now. At Least lost your v-)

'You finish that sentence and I will figure out a way to gut you.' Ozpin threatened.

The voice in his head snickered. (Might want to stop threatening me and get to know your new 'partner' She looks to be the antisocial type. Most likely not used to making new friends)

Ozpin glanced at Ruby and saw his 'conscious' was indeed right. She looked nervous and unsure of how to start a conversation with him. So he made the first move.

"So," He began, catching Ruby's attention. 'Where you from?" 

"I'm from a small Island called Patch." She looked to her silver-haired companion. "What about you?"

Ozpin hummed. "I'm from a small farm from Mynstrel. I was a farm hand. Working for an elderly couple who passed away a year ago. Apparently, they turned the deed over to me when they passed, seeing as they had no children to leave it to." He was startled from thoughts of the past by a hand on his shoulder. He found that the hand belonged to Ruby.

"My mom was a huntress and she died when I was very small. She's one of the reasons why I wanted to become a Huntress..." Ruby looked down at her feet. "I lost the rest of my family recently...So I understand being alone. It's rough..."

Ozpin's eyes had widened at what she said. Sure he had been alone for a long time but he had time to mourn the kind couple he had called family. Ruby...from how she was acting, had lost her family very recently.

The hooded girl looked back at him. Her silver eyes boring into his, not in a bad way but in what one would do to convey their feelings. "So if you need anyone to talk to, please don't hesitate to come to me okay?"

Ozpin gave a warm smile in return, as he sat his own hand onto hers. "As your partner, I hope you'd come to me if the need arises."

She gave him a bright smile in return. She skipped slightly in front of him and began to walk backwards while talking with him. Seemingly to feeling more at ease with Ozpin then Ruby had previously. 

"So~ How about we play twenty questions till we reach the Ruins?" She offered.

Raising his silver brow in amusement replied. "I don't see why not. Ladies first."

Ruby gave him a large grin. "Hm... What your favorite color?"

"Green." He stated easily. "Yours?" he countered. 

"Red! Crimson to be Specific." She chirped. "Favorite food?"

"Don't really have one." He hummed thoughtfully. "I'm more of a beverage kind of guy."

Ruby gave a sage like nod, with a snicker. "I can tell by the thermos hanging from your belt." She stumbled and caught herself before adding. "Well, I love Strawberries and Chocolate chip cookies!" She then got a ridiculous idea. "Whats your favorite beverage good sir?" She said in a mock high lady accent.

(oh~ Two can play at that game!)

'Indeed...' He replied silently. "Why coffee my Dear Lady." He stated with a bow. When he straightened back up he inquired what she liked to drink. 

"Milk, so I don't need to socialize in order to grow up." She stated simply.

Ozpin was about to ask another question when they ran into a clearing. In that clearing on the far side was the old ruins. Of what they once were, neither knew... well one didn't.

(No matter how many times one of us sees it... it still hurts a bit.) Quietly stated the voice in Ozpin's head.

'What were the ruins of?' Oz gently pried his voice.

(A place of wonderment and learning... back when it was we and not I...) The voice answered. 

'Am I ever going to get an answered from you that's not sarcastic nor cryptic?' the young man mentally groaned. 

(Nah. Too much fun. I can see why my Headmaster did it. Though his fashion sense was deplorable. I truly thought the poor man was color blind.)

Ruby waited for Oz to catch up and looked at the black and crystal chess pieces on the pedestals. Some were missing, meaning that some of the students had already come and gone.

"So which one do we pick?" She asked. Glancing at the crystal knight piece. Memories drifting through her head.

Oz paused and looked over the pieces that had been taken. Mostly they were the black pieces and pawns at that. He walked over to the crystal king and looked over to the crystal Bishop. He pondered the pros and cons, he decided on which one to take.

"This one." While grabbing said piece and pocketing it. There was a sudden rustling in the bushes as both Oz and Ruby prepared themselves for a battle...

Only to be disappointed. It was just another pair of students walking up.

One was a short female with bright blonde hair and a purple cape. The other was a tall male wearing white. They appeared to be arguing about something.

The closer they got, the more clear they're argument became.

"Come on Glynda! It wasn't that bad!" exclaimed that male. 

The blonde spun on her heel and glared at him. "Not that bad?! If I hadn't come along your thick skull would have been in that belly of that Beowulf! And it's Goodwitch to you, Ironwood!" 

Ruby put away her baby and looked to her partner in question. He merely shrugged and walked over to Glynda.

"Goodwitch! I see you've found your partner!" He commented.

The green eyed blonde sighed. "Sadly yes." She paused to glance at Ruby. "I see you have as well." 

Ozpin gave a smile. "This is Ruby Hood. We ran into each other, not long after we were launched. though she was a bit jumpy."

Ruby gave nervous laugh. "I guess it's my nerves, haven't been in a fight with Grimm for a while..." She held her hand out to the blonde. "Ruby Hood. Nice to meet you." 

Glynda hesitated for a moment but took the offered hand. "Glynda Goodwitch. The feeling is mutual." She gave Ozpin a smirk. "I do hope this idiot hasn't driven you up the wall yet with his caffeine addiction." 

Ozpin made and offended sound while ruby gave a giggle. "Nope! Though if he's good, I'll make my special coffee chip cookies~"

Ozpin suddenly looked like he wanted to give her a hug at the mention of such a delectable creation.

At this point, James walked up and swung an arm around Ozpin and grinned. "Oh, so that's how a girl gets to your heart eh? Coffee." 

Both girls laughed at Oz's face who was now arguing with his inner voice.

(Oh My Om! Is this true?! All this time it took a girl to offer you a coffee flavored item to get your attention?!) Laughed the voice.

'Harry, I really don't need to hear this from you. I've got James and Glynda for that now thank you very much....' He grumbled silently.

Suddenly there was a cry and cursing coming from above. The group looked up to find a guy in a gray and black suit with a hooded girl in white falling from the sky. 

"QROW! I BLAME YOU!" Cried the girl.

"IT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA!" He countered then seeing the ground rushing up, grabbed the girl around the waist and changed his large sword into a scythe; catching a few branches to slow they're decent until they landed safely.

"GROUND! I SHALL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" Started the girl dramatically as she hugged the grassy turf.

Qrow grumbled. "It wasn't that bad..."

The girl in white snapped to attention and snarled at him. "How is hitching a ride on a Crypt Keeper in any way a good thing?!"

He was about to answer when a blonde blur was thrown between them and into a nearby pillar. They crowded around and found a slightly buff blonde teen, with blues eyes groaning. 

"Tai?" questioned Ozpin. 

The man blinked a couple of time before he recognized who was talking. "Huh? Oh, hey Oz, Glynda, James, Qrow, Summer and strange-girl-who-I-have-no-idea-is."

The ebony haired teen with ruby eyes snickered. "You hit on Raven again didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just thought I'd burst into the conversation." He stated while sitting up.

The group groaned. 

"What that was a good one!" was Tai's indignant cry.

Ozpin cleared his voice. "Well seeing how we all know one another, aside from Ruby, shall we do introductions?" 

The one in white gave a nervous sound. "But Raven isn't here yet!" 

Her partner snorted. "She's most likely avoiding Prince-Puns-a-lot, here." Making Tai pout.

Ruby was nervous. Not to mention at war with herself. One the one hand she was ecstatic that she meeting her parents and uncle once again. Especially her mom... On the other hand, though she had to be VERY careful about what she says making her even more nervous.

She fidgeted. "Well, um, I'm Ruby. Ruby Hood and I use a high caliber snipper-riffle-scythe weapon called Crescent Rose."

Ozpin smiled. "I'm Ozpin, I use my cane Chronos as my weapon." 

Glynda sighed. "Very well. I'm Glynda Goodwitch and my weapon is a riding crop named Merry-Weather."

"I'm James Ironwood and my weapon is a high caliber pistol dubbed: Mercy." Stated the man in a military the like- uniform.

Ruby Smiled at them and turned to the other four people in the group. Familiar yet not. This was her chance to get to know her family, al over again and better at that.

Her future mother was first. "I'm Summer Rose, I use a sword whip I named Luna." She caressed the sword's sheath at her hip.

The blond man stood up and gave a large grin. "Hiya! I'm Taiyang Xoa Long and these are my flamethrower gauntlets: Pheonix Right."

The one in the gray suit like attire rested his weapon on his shoulder. "Names Qrow Branwen and my weapon is a Sword/shot-gun/scythe. I dubbed him Reaper."

A young woman walked out from the tree line and stood by Qrow. "Raven Branwen, older twin to this idiot. (Hey!) This is my Odachi: Quoth." 

Ruby gave everyone a large smile. "It's wonderful to meet you all!" 

Tai stretched. "Welp lets go pick our relic." He walked over and picked up a crystal knight. How about this horse?"

Raven rolled her eyes. 

Tai gave a shrug and pocketed the chess piece.

Qrow went and grabbed the other crystal knight piece. Summer smiled and walked with her partner.

Glynda looked at all the pieces and went to the black king. She then stuck it in her pocket and made her way back to Ruby and Ozpin.

"Now that everyone has their relics, let's head back to the cliff." Suggested the man in green.

Tai gave nod. "Seeing how the Grimm hasn't noticed us yet, we should make like a tree and LEAF. Eh, eh?"

Groans were his only reply.

Summer sighed. "He's jinxed us."

"That's just a super-!" he was cut off by a guttural roar. "stition..." he finished quietly.

Blocking the way to the cliffside, was a Grimm that resembled a spider. A large white spider the size of a two-story building. with a dozen burning red eyes staring at them. Venum drip[ing from large pinchers. 

"Qrow, isn't that the...?" Quietly asked Summer.

Qrow turned Reaper to its scythe mode. "Yep."

A second Grimm bellow was heard and turning quickly, Ozpin, Ruby, Glynda and James are greeted by a rare sight. 

This Grimm towered over the CryptKeeper. It looked like an ancient gnarled tree and walked like a Kong Grimm. It had a small mask on the front, with old eyes glaring at them from its slit eyes.

Glynda looked awed and terrified. "I never expected this to be in the Emerald Forest..." 

"There are still places in the forest that haven't been explored yet," James commented. Never taking his eyes off the rare Grimm.

Ruby looked to her partner. "What kind of Grimm is this?" She tightened her hold on Crescent Rose.

Ozpin readied his cane. "A WidowMaker...."

Twin wars cries were heard as the Grimm charged the group of teens.

.


	7. History repeats itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth and Monty om own sadly not i.

 Ruby looked at the Grimm before and couldn't help but think.  _'Why does this seam a lot like my initiation day, minus the Nevermore and the Death-Stalker?!'_  
  
Suddenly the CryptKeeper shot the web at the soon to be named Team QRTS and threw them away from where Team RWBY and JNPR would have fought the Nevermore and Death-Stalker. Which as soon as Ruby heard the four cry out in shock, she looked and saw what had happened. 

Grabbing Ozpin, Ruby used her semblance to get as close as she could to the other team. Using Crescent Rose, Ruby to shot at the webs with some corrosive dust shells that would eat away at the web. She and Weiss had come up with the combination mixing Burn Dust and Water Dust. She gave her a few of the experimental dust shells to test at the time.  Ozpin looked at his partner and wondering how Ruby had gotten ahold of Dustshells like that, but that would have to be for another time. 

The future headmaster turned in the direction of gunshots, finding Ironwood firing a barrage of dust shells at the WidowMaker as well as Goodwitch using her semblance, making the nearby boulders turn into flying spears. 

_(Don't let her shoot Fire Dust at the WidowMaker!)_

Ozpin turned to find Ruby switching her shells for Burn ones and about to fire. 

_'Why?'_  
  
 _(Because WidowMakers are fireproof! All it will do is piss it off!)_  
  
At hearing this, Ozpin went pale and made a grab for Ruby's hand. "Miss Ruby, don't!"  
  
"What why?" She blinked in surprise at being stopping from firing at the Grimm.  
  
"If you hit it with any type of fire it will only anger it. WidowMakers are Fireproof."  
  
With an understanding, nod Ruby put away her Burn Shells. "Then how are we going to deal with the WidowMaker, let alone the CryptKeeper?"

Ozpin looked at the two Grimm. "The WidowMaker is our priority for the moment. The only known weakness its mask. Though that's the most difficult place to hit."

Ruby hummed in thought as she fires off a couple Freeze bullets at its feet. Making the giant tree-like Grimm stumble. She then came up with a plan.

"Ozpin," Said male looked at his partner. "I have an idea."

"Please share by all means."

After a few minutes of dodging Grimm swipes and talking, She told him her plan and he gave a thoughtful hum. "That might work."

She jumped up avoiding another vine-swinging her way from the WidowMaker. "So, think you can speed me up enough with my semblance and Glynda makes a ramp for me?" 

Dodging the same vine Ruby's partner replied. "Certainly, though getting the other two to help may be an issue." 

Ruby gave Ozpin a smile. "Leave that to me!" She then sped over to James and Glynda and spoke a few words with them. 

Ozpin watched as she smiled at them and spoke some more.

_(Seems you got your self a hell of a partner.)_

_'I have to agree, she truly is something else. There's just something about her that's different than the other students.'_ Ozpin thought back.

His voice laughed. _(Yep. You've got it bad my little protogue~)_

Ozpin closed his eyes and irritation.  _'One day I will find a way to hurt you...'_

_(Nope. Not gonna happen Boyo~)_

Before he could retort, the Silver hair male ran back towards him with the other pairing in tow.

"Miss Hood has explained what is needed. We shall help, what's the signal?" Inquired the telekinetic user.

Ozpin was quick to reply. "As soon as all four legs are frozen, Ruby will fire off a single Burn shell. That's when I'll use my semblance to aid in her speed,  you'll make a make-shift ramp to the Grimm and I'll give Ruby the final burst to the Mask."

James and Ruby would be using Freeze bullets while Ozpin and Glynda play distraction.

Ruby fire at least five rounds at once side while James handled the other side. Soon enough it was time. But she didn't see a vine stab her in the ankle. She gave a cry of pain and Ozpin was quickly by her side.

"Miss Ruby, you okay?"

She hissed, the blood flowing out of the joint did not look 'okay'. "I won't be able to run for at least an hour. My aura is healing it up, but not fast enough."

Ozpin growled quietly, pissed that the Grimm had caught them off guard. "The ice won't hold long... We'll change up the plan. I'll face the Grimm and you give me the boost."

Ruby gave a nod and then readied herself. 

"Goodwitch!" 

Glynda looked at the spectacled man. She watched as he jabbed a thumb at Ruby than to himself.

She saw the Ruby had been injured in a crucial spot, leaving Ozpin to take his partner's place.

Quickly going over her options she figured she'd have to throw Ozpin with her semblance and gave the man a nod.

Ruby fired off a single burn shot and quickly got into position.

Glynda used her semblance and flung Oz at the cloaked girl. "Miss Ruby!"

His partner quickly changed her ammo to that with a cross on the magazine. The silver hair young man landed on the head of her scythe. Ruby fired a single shot and quickly launched him at the Grimm. 

Ozpin was air born and used a bit of his semblance to speed up him getting to the widow maker faster. 

With a growl, Oz shoved his cane into the forehead of the mask. The large Grimm gave an unearthly death wail before it toppled ton one side and began to fade away.

Landing on his feet the man let out a deep breath of relief. 

"Oz! Are you okay?!" Ruby called over as she limped around him, looking over the silver-haired young man. Trying to see if he was hiding an injury.

"I'm fine Miss Ruby." He smiled down at her 'Om, she's so small!'

_(Yep. Head over heels~)_

_'Do shut up...'_  Ozpin acidicly thought.

Ruby smiled up at him. Eyes closed and a relieved smile on her face. "I'm glad."

He saw her wince over her ankle. "Put away your weapon and I'll carry you."

Ruby blushed a little and mumbled, "I'm fine..."

"Humor me please?" he asked gently.

"...Okay."

James and Glynda then made their way toward the two, just as Ozpin swooped Ruby into a bridal carry.

"Something we should know about Oz?" Teased the ravenette.

"Miss Hood has been injured you, dunce." was Glynda's fridged answer.

Ruby looked to Ozpin and asked. "Are they always like this?"

Ozpin thought back to his pre-academy days, training with the two for the last year in order to be ready for the test. They had bickered the majority of the time.

"Sadly yes."

They then made their way to the top of the cliff, Glynda making a staircase to ease their way up. Ozpin took the lead and was the first to reach the top followed by James and Glynda. Looking down at his partner, Oz found Ruby to have fallen asleep in his arms.

"She must be exhausted." The blonde commented.

"Well, we best get to the assembly room then," Ozpin commented.

James blinked. "Aren't you going to wake her?"

"When we get to the assembly room."

_(Like a said, head over heels~)_

_'Quiet you.'_


End file.
